Episode 9063 (23rd December 2016)
Plot Aidan pretends he was burning the midnight oil at the factory when Eva asks why he was so late getting home. Andy is unnerved when Steph receives flowers from Pat. Sporting a black eye, Adam vows to get even with Aidan. Sarah reports Bethany missing to the police. She's alarmed when Gary mentions that she's been getting close to an older man. Maria's friends celebrate Christmas with her at the salon flat before her court appearance in the event she goes to prison, which Maria thinks is a certainty. Steve asks Tim to bring the TV over to the Rovers while he and Michelle are at Maria's. Gary asks around after Bethany and jumps to conclusions when Norris reports that Luke had his arm around her on Maxine's bench. Billy gets the job at the rehab centre. Simon opens his Christmas presents from the Barlows early as he'll be in Liverpool on Christmas Day. He's disappointed with Peter's gift of a computer game he's already played through on a mate's machine, but Nick's present of a drone instantly makes up for it. Eva is surprised when Craig mentions the fight between Aidan and Adam and is proud of Aidan for defending Maria. Leanne is angry with Nick for buying Simon an exorbitant present and thinks he only did so to upstage Peter. She calls Nick immature. Aidan and Maria escape from the party and meet secretly at Underworld, where they kiss. Johnny arrives at the factory after they've gone and hears that Aidan has gone to the factory on an errand. Peter assures Leanne that he wasn't bothered by Nick. Tim and Craig move the TV from No.4's damp shed only for the box to break apart and the TV to smash to pieces. Gary pins Luke against a wall and demands to know where Bethany is. Luke swears that he isn't Bethany's older man and doesn't know where she is. Peter books a hotel room for him and Miss Battersby. Andy asks Dr Gaddas about his headaches and steals diamorphine hydrochloride while she's out of the room. Johnny sees Maria and Aidan kissing in the factory and confronts Aidan. Aidan admits his love for Maria and agrees that he must finish with Eva. Cast Regular cast *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *PC Sandford - Rochenda Sandall *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Dr Gaddas's office *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *This was the only episode shown on Friday 23rd December and was transmitted at 7.30pm. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *The flower delivery boy and receptionist at the medical centre are uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Promising Maria that he's going to finish with Eva, Aidan and Maria kiss passionately, unaware of Johnny watching them; Leanne rails at Nick for trying to upstage Peter over Simon's Christmas presents; and the police question Sarah about Bethany's disappearance. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,600,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2016 episodes